


Sour times

by RickardoTheAvacardo



Series: A copper and his cat [7]
Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Vets, catnip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 13:09:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3852109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RickardoTheAvacardo/pseuds/RickardoTheAvacardo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emily and the horror of going to the vets .</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sour times

**Author's Note:**

> Beta read by MissionImpossible  
> Sorry for not being around much with revision going on but don't worry I am still writing Emily stories even if they come late.  
> Some of Emily's actions are based from the reactions from my cat socks as he hates going to the vets.

_Days like these are the days which both James and Emily dread as every two months went by a check-up at the vets would be required and getting Emily into the cage and going to the vets is easier said than done._

James had been chasing Emily around the living room for nearly half an hour and was still nowhere near ready to take Emily to her vet appointment. Last time it had taken so long to get Emily into the cage that they arrived an hour late and that had meant that Emily vet appointment had to be moved for the next day, much to James's dismay.

Since then James had promised himself that he would not be late to any of Emily vet appointments. But so far things had not gone according to plan, half of the morning routine had been normal as Emily appetite was the same as it had always been. But when James had got the cage out that was when his straight forward plan began to fall apart.

James had tried nearly everything he could think of to get Emily in the cage including bribing her with food but even when that failed James only had one hope left. He picked up the phone and rang the only hope he had of ever getting Emily into the cage.

"Hello Robbie, sorry for disturbing you and I know this is going to sound stupid but could you possibly help me catch a cat to put in a cage" ?

Robbie could hear Emily hissing in the background. "It sounds like you're having fun over there" Robbie chuckled.

"It's like chasing a criminal down the streets but worse because unlike most criminals Emily has an advantage as she has four legs to run with while I only have two" James pointed out.

" Well we could combine our two legs together to catch Emily" Robbie said in his usual kind voice.

"Thank you, I have already been half an hour or so late to every vet appointment Emily has ever had and I don't want this one to add to the record".

It was hard for Robbie to even imagine James being late for anything; James had always arrived on time for work if not a little bit earlier. As far as Robbie was concerned James was always at work before him.

"ll see you in ten minutes lad" Robbie said before hanging up. 

__________________________________________________________

Ten minutes later Robbie arrived at James's preparing himself for a decent run around. When Robbie knocked on the door James answered quietly and said in almost a whisper that Emily was in the living room under the sofa and that he didn't want any sudden noises to cause Emily to jump and to become frightened.

Robbie and James walked quietly into the living room and from under the sofa both men spotted the glimpse of Emily emerald green eyes staring wildly at them ready to make a quick move if needed. Once she saw that neither of the two men were planning to make a move she began to relax a little and to settle down under the sofa. 

While Emily seemed to be settling down Robbie and James were brain storming ideas on how to get Emily into the cage without too much hassle.

"So what have you tried so far?" Robbie asked. 

"I've tried bribing Emily with her cat food and when that didn't work I tried to lure her into the cage with some left over chicken from last night , but then I only got half way then she realized what was going on and shot off" James said in a slightly annoyed tone.

Robbie looked as if he was planning something in his head and James looked at Robbie with a curious look on his face.

"What are thinking of?" James asked.

" Well I was thinking that maybe you could use the same technique as the chicken plan but hide the cage so it's less noticeable and use something else other than chicken or cat food". 

"Like what?" James asked .

"You will see" Robbie replied with a small smile on his face. Robbie went outside for a minute which left James wondering what on earth Robbie was thinking of doing.

When Robbie returned he had something in his hand. Whatever it was James couldn't get a good picture in his mind of what it was that Robbie was holding.

"What is that?" James asked in a curious tone.

Robbie held out his hand, " Its catnip" Robbie replied

" Catnip is a type of mint which has a proper name is Nepeta Cataria , there are about 250 different species of it in the Lamiaceae family". 

Robbie gave _James a did you have to be such a smartarse about it_ look. James then carried on "I don't really see how a bit of mint is going to get Emily to the vets on time ".

Now it was Robbie's turn to be smart, "Catnip or Nepeta as you would call it has an effect on cats which makes them go crazy for it, I learned that from Monty" .

James looked almost impressed with Robbie knowledge . "So the catnip will be Emily new distraction ?".

Robbie nodded , James then glanced at his watch and saw that he only had 25 minutes left to get Emily to the vets on time.

"Shall we get on with this plan?" Robbie asked James nodded and both men set to work , Robbie was hiding the cage while James had the job of putting the catnip in Emily view and soon enough as James stepped back from the catnip Emily came to investigate it. Emily didn't react to it straight away but after a minute of looking at it she started to roll on it and purr loudly at it.

" Wait a few minutes before we get her into the cage" Robbie said quietly.

After a few minutes of Emily constantly meowing , purring , scrabbling and rolling on it James and Robbie decided to make the big move. Robbie retrieved the cage from under a chair and slowly took it towards James , Emily was unaware of the fact that the cage was only a few meters away from her.

"ll do this part" James said to Robbie in a confident tone.

James slowly opened the cage door , Emily still being unaware of the cage's existence . James then made a grab for Emily which shook her out of her mad moment with the catnip , but by the time she realized what was going on she was bundled into the cage and the door immediately slammed shut by Robbie. Emily meow was then loud enough for the whole village to hear.

"You now have the right to be silent Emily" Robbie chuckled .

"Thank god she's in there" James sighed in relief.

"She may be in their at last but I think she may have left you a little souvenir" Robbie pointed at the large scratch on James arm.

" Oh well it will heal , its nothing to worry about" , James went to put a plaster on the scratch . 

"First Emily was giving you a keep fit exercise and now she assaulted a police officer" Robbie said in a mocking tone which made James smile. Robbie had ways of making big problems turn into a minor issue and that was one of the many things that James liked about him.

James looked at his watch then went to get the cage as he had 10 minutes left until the appointment. 

"I have to go and get this one to her vets appointment , luckily the vets is only down the road from where I live" James paused for a few seconds. "Before I go I would like to thank you for helping me , so I thought that after I have taken Emily for her check-up we could go down the pub for a drink on me of course".

" That sounds like a good plan" Robbie said while smiling .

"And you could tell me how much you really know about catnip and why its so effective on cats".

"I think Ill pass on that James" . 

The end


End file.
